Moving Up on Love
by RoyalReader17
Summary: Sakura Haruno, daughter of a wealthy family from America transferred to Japan and entered Konoha University disguised as a normal teenage girl. There she met a handsome arrogant guy named Sasuke Uchiha along with the gang. Will love blossom?
1. Transferring

**HEllo there! Please Review... I don't own Naruto... Thank you...**

_**Chapter 1: Transferring**_

A pink haired girl with emerald green eyes was happily reading a book in her room. She was waiting for the arrival of her parents who went on a business trip in France. She was having the feeling that something different was going to happen but just shrugged it off and said to herself 'Everything is fine, nothing unbelievable is going to happen,' but how right her gut feeling is. She was about to finish the book she was reading when a knock was heard on her door.

The pink haired girl looked up from her book to her door and back again. 'Come in,' she said as she began to read her book from where she was interrupted. As the door opened it revealed a blonde maid who is about 22-24 years old. She stepped inside the pink haired girl's room. "Miss Sakura, your parents have arrived. They are waiting for you at the dinning room." She said as she waited for the teenager's answer.

Sakura closed her book as she let out a sigh escape her lips. "Well that was a sad story, both of the protagonist died but it was romantic," she said to herself as she looked dreamily. Her dreamy trance was broken when she remembered the presence of the maid. She moved her gaze towards the blonde a sweetly said "I am going to come down now. Please fix my room while I join my parents for dinner."

* * *

"Welcome back mum, dad!" Sakura said as she entered the dinning room and gave both of them a hug. "I missed you," she continued when she was already seated on the table. Both of her parents were already eating when she arrived.

"It's nice to be home. We missed you dear," Mrs. Haruno said as she watched her daughter take her seat. "Dear, what do you think of studying at Japan?" Mrs. Sakura asked after a long silence. Hearing the sudden question of her mother, Sakura choked on her food.

"Sakura, are you okay? Drink the water." Mr. Haruno said evident worry is in his voice.

"Study in Japan?" Sakura asked. "Are you really serious?" Sakura asked with disbelief in her voice. She looked both at her parents, eyes begging to tell the truth.

"Dear, we are not joking. We already applied for your transferring at Konoha University and took care of the documents, dorm and your things." Mr. Haruno said.

"No way!" Sakura said out of shock, her voice was filled with excitement, which shocked both her parents. "You really are not joking? When will my flight be?" Sakura asked.

"It will be tomorrow, 5 o'clock sharp."

Sakura smiled at both her parents. She walked towards them and gave them a hug. "Mum, dad can I skip dinner. I am so excited I can't eat and I also need to tell Naruto-kun about this. He will be happy!" Sakura said as she started her way towards her room but was stopped by a sudden thought.

"Ahm, when you said that you took care of my things already… What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"It means that we made sure that you have a study table, shelves full of books, a walk in closet, a piano and violin, a queen sized bed. Oh, and you have the room all by yourself." Mrs. Haruno said.

"Thanks mum, dad!"

Sakura went to her room and did not forget to pack her gadgets. Before falling to sleep she made sure that she e-mailed Naruto about her transfer. And with that, she fell into a sweet slumber with a smile on her beautiful face.

* * *

_**End... Did you like it? Then please review! =))**_


	2. Konoha University

_**Chapter 2: Konoha University**_

Sakura Haruno just arrived at Konoha University. A faculty staff escorted her from the airport to her dorm room. She was so nervous about her new school. 'I think I should act normal and try to blend in.' she thought as she pass by the early students.

When they arrived at her room she was given a piece of paper containing her schedule. "Haruno-san, your school uniform is already laid on your bed. Please change into it and report at the faculty before 8 o'clock," the faculty staff said as he leaves her in her room.

Sakura took a shower before changing to her school uniform. _(A/N: Their school uniform is like the one in Haruhi Suzumiya) _She put her soft beautiful long hair into two low braids before getting her things and started her way towards the faculty. 'Now, where is the faculty again,' she thought and looked around to see if there are still students in the dorm buildings. To her luck a blonde girl was strolling on the corridors.

She walked up to the girl. "Excuse me. I am just new here. Where is the faculty located?" Sakura asked. The blonde scanned her from head to toes and vice-versa.

"Is your hair natural or you colored it," said the blonde as she took hold on one of Sakura's braids.

"It's natural. Ano, can you please tell me the way towards the faculty?"

"Oh, sorry I side-tracked. You're in a right timing I was about to go there. BTW, my name's Yamanaka Ino," said the blonde as she offered her a hand.

"Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you." Sakura said as they shook hands and off they go towards the faculty room.

* * *

Sakura walked inside room 3-1 with her homeroom teacher, he has a white hair and a mask that covers half of his face. The once noisy classroom went silent when Sakura and the teacher stepped in. "Everyone, we have a transfer student from America. Her name is Haruno Sakura," introduced the teacher.

"Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura. I am half English-half Japanese. Please take good care of me," Sakura said as she gave the class a warm angelic smile.

All the boys stared gawking at her beauty; she even caught the attention of a certain cold hearted raven haired guy. While almost all of the girls are glaring at her except for Yamanaka Ino. This made Sakura have the chills.

"Right, you can have the extra seat beside Sasuke," the teacher said, "Sasuke, raise your hand so that she'll know who you are," he continued which the raven haired guy did.

The girls in the class (except for Ino) burst into complains about Sakura's seat. "Kakashi-sensei, you can't let her seat with Sasuke-sama," one of the girls said. "That's not fair, why does she have to seat with him?" one of the girls demanded.

"Nobody will complain. Whoever complains will have to go to see me at detention," Kakashi said in a firm voice which quitted the girls. "Now, as a tradition. Free day for all of you."

* * *

_**End... Please Review... Flames are allowed! ha ha... =)) **_


	3. Emerald Meets Onyx

_**Chapter 3: Emerald meets Onyx**_

Sakura walked over towards her designated seat beside the handsome raven haired guy. "Hi, nice to meet you. Hope we can be good friends and please take good care of me," she said as she offered a hand at Sasuke. The guy on the other hand just glared at her.

"You're annoying," he said as he gathers his books.

Sakura felt insulted at what Sasuke did to her. 'This guy is so arrogant!' she thought as Sasuke passed by her. "Hey, stopped! Don't you act like that in front of a girl. Telling me that I am annoying, you're one to talk," Sakura yelled at the raven haired guy which made all the students look at her and Sasuke stop in his tracks.

"Hn. Nobody talks to me like that," Sasuke said as he walk towards her a held her face. "Mind you own business, or else you will be punished," he continued as he closed the gap between their faces which made Sakura blush.

"Don't you dare touch me," Sakura replied as she tried to get away from his grasp. "You're filthy!" she spat which made Sasuke free his hold and walked away leaving the scene.

**Sakura's POV:**

After he left the room, I decided to go back to my room. I was so mad at what happened. It was the first time that someone insulted me. I was so deep in thought that I did not realized that someone was following me.

"Sakura-chan! Ne, come with me. I want you to meet the gang," a familiar voice said breaking my trance. I blinked before facing the owner of the voice.

"Ino-chan?" I said unsurely but then I shook my head, "Yeah, I would like to meet your friends," I said then the next thing I knew I was being drag and I was already in the rooftop.

"Guys, I have a new friend with me. She's a transfer student and her name is Haruno Sakura," Ino introduced me to her friends. I looked at her and then scanned the faces of the others. My eyes stopped scanning when it landed on a pair of onyx eyes. I was drowned into it but then I was pulled back to reality by the sing-sang voice of Ino.

**End of POV**

**

* * *

  
**

"This guy here is my boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara, beside him is Hinata Hyuga, that's Neji beside her and Neji's girlfriend Tenten lastly that guy there was the one whom you had a fight awhile ago," Ino said with a dash of humor at the end which made Sakura shrug.

"Where's the dobe?" asked Sasuke with his usual cold voice. Everyone looked at him even Sakura. He looked at everyone with his piercing onyx eyes as if he was glaring at each of them. Sakura blink as she tries to catch up on what they were talking about.

"Dobe?" she asked and Sasuke glared at her. Just then a loud mouthed blonde guy comes to them running.

"Sorry I am late! I just ate a ramen," he said but as soon as he was beside Sakura, his eyes widen in shock along with Sakura. "Naruto-kun/Sakura-chan?" both of them said at the same time.

* * *

**End... Please Review! Thank you!... :))**


	4. Reunion

_**Chapter 4: Reunion**_

"I missed you," Sakura said while hugging the blonde. Everyone was silent, too shock about the exchange to react. Naruto let out a chuckle escape his lips as he returns the favor and planted a kiss on Sakura's forehead. "I missed you too. So, how's your brother?" he asked breaking the hug.

Sakura smiled at the sudden question. "He's fine. The same loving jerk you knew," she said as she laugh at her sarcasm and was joined by Naruto. "Anyway, who was the best friend of yours that you want me to meet?" Sakura asked after she recovered from laughing. She scanned the guys trying to guess who the blonde's best friend was (crossing out Sasuke on the list).

The pink haired girl was too busy guessing which of the two was Naruto's best friend was that she did not notice Naruto walked beside Sasuke. "This teme here is my best friend," Naruto said as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder which made Sakura's eyes widen in shock. She pointed a finger at Sasuke as she shouted at Naruto breaking the others from the shock a while ago. "That jerk is your best friend?! You're friends with this chicken's butt guy," she shouted making Naruto flinch, Sasuke glare at her and the others laugh.

"Looks like we found ourselves somebody who can compete with the ice cube," Ino said, linking her arm with Sakura's. "Ha-ha. Sasuke-kun has found his match," Ino continued to tease Sasuke which made the raven haired man glare at her. "Uwaah, Sakura-chan. Sasuke-kun is glaring at me," Ino whined as she hides behind the pink haired girl.

Sakura sighed as she walked over towards Sasuke leaving Ino and the others wonder what she is going to do. The next thing they knew is that Sasuke was slap on the face. "Tsk, you should know that glaring at girls are bad," Sakura said as she gave the raven haired guy a glare as she faced the gang, "Ne, let's eat. I am starving already, so where do we eat?" she asked as she gave everyone a sweet smile.

Everyone sweet dropped at her action. "Scary," they all thought at the same time. They followed her as she exited the building and guided her towards the canteen.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I did not come with them to have lunch. Instead I went back to my room and decided to change in training clothes to practice and let out my anger.

On my way towards the dojo I passed by my fan girls. They tried to flirt with me but I gave them all a glare. All of them coward under my glare and went back to their own business.

The dojo was empty means I have it all by myself. I let out a loud yell of frustration escape my lips. I never felt interested to a girl before but that girl caught my attention. It is also the first time a girl does not worship the ground I walk and is not afraid to lecture me.

I let out a sigh. "That's girl sure is interesting. She manages to catch my attention without even trying. I sighed again and started training. I let my frustration and confusion out.

_**End of POV**_

**

* * *

  
**

_**-With the Gang-**_

"So Sakura how did you and Naruto met?" asked the energetic voice of Tenten as she took a bite at her dessert. The others also stopped and listened. They are all interested at how the pink haired girl and dobe met.

"Well, we actually met here in Japan. He was stock on a high tree and my brother saved him. Onii-san brought him home after that. That's how we become friends," Sakura said while laughing at the memory. The others looked at Naruto and laughed at how he was blushing.

"So even when he was little Naruto is stupid," Neji concluded in a bored tone which made the others laugh harder and Naruto blush deeper.

Naruto cannot take it any longer so he thought of some of Sakura's embarrassing moment. He said it to the group and thus they had fun. They shared about almost everything. Sakura told them about America while they tell her about Japan.

* * *

**End.... Please Review! I hope you like it... :))**


	5. To the Mall

_**Chapter 5: To the Mall**_

It has been a four months since Sakura's transfer. She convinced Naruto to keep her identity a secret. In her stay she becomes friends with one of the most popular kids in school. Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto and even the cold hearted Sasuke Uchiha.

"It is such a lovely day today," Sakura said as she took a bath and changed

to her uniform. She always wakes up early to play a refreshing song on either the piano or violin. This day, she pulled her beautiful pink hair into a messy bun. She expertly played the 'Ave Maria' on the piano. It was so beautiful that when you hear it you will stop whatever you are doing just to listen to it.

Class 3-1 was waiting for their teacher, Kakashi Hatake to arrive and as usual he is late. Sakura brought out a book and started reading from where her bookmark was placed. Just then, a pair of pale looking hands steals the book away from her.

When she looked up, her emerald orbs crushed with onyx ones. "Give that back," Sakura commanded as she glared at the holder of those beautiful onyx eyes. She was forcing herself not to blush. From the past months she has stayed at Konoha University, she has developed a crush on the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. "Sasuke, give that book back right now," she hissed earning her the infamous smirk of the great Sasuke.

"I don't want to," was the bored reply of the raven haired guy.

"Come one. You won't even read that anyway. You'll find it boring," Sakura said in the same bored tone.

"No, I won't,"

"Yes you will,"

"No, I won't"

"Yes you will. Now give that back to me,"

"I told you. This won't bore me. I don't feel like giving this back to you and also I kinda felt like reading now,"

Sakura sighed as she gives in. 'This guy is really stubborn, just like my onii-san. Dang! I miss him," Sakura thought. She whispered a forceful 'Fine, but give me that book back after you are done.' She fished for another book to read in her bag. She smiled when she saw one of her favorite book. 'Good thing I always bring two books with me,' she thought as she began to read it.

Unknown to Sakura her every move was being closely watch by a pair of onyx eyes. The way she frowns or smile at whatever she was reading. It was all being observed. Just then, their teacher Kakashi arrived disturbing all of them in their own world.

* * *

After classes, Sakura went directly to her room not even bothering to wait for Ino. She was so tired from all the school work that she decided to take a short nap. She changed to a silk dress and let her beautiful pink hair flow making her look like a princess.

When Sakura finally get her peaceful nap it was broken by her ringing cell phone. She tried to feel her phone bed side table. "Sakura speaking," she answered, voice showing the sign that she just woke up.

"Oi, meet us at the gate and change into casual clothes. The gang is going to the mall," a familiar cold voice said in a bored tone. It made Sakura's heart skip and woke her up fully.

"Eeh? How did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you," Sakura said in an accusing tone.

"I have my sources," Sasuke replied in a playful tone. Sakura was sure that he was smirking but just shrug. She hung-up the phone not bothering to say anything to him.

Surely the gang was waiting for Sakura near the gate. "Sakura-chan, you're late," Naruto said, literally shouted at her while waving his hands to her. Sakura smiled at him.

"Gomen, I was taking a nap when the chicken's butt guy called me," she said as she gave Sasuke a playful glare. "Come on! Let's go to the mall!" Sakura said as smiling and off they go to the mall.

* * *

**End... Please revew! .... :)).... Thanks**


	6. Hangout

_**Chapter 6: Hang-Out**_

The gang decided to watch a movie but they can't decide on what to watch between 'Twilight and Hancock'. Ino sighed, "This ain't working. How about we split into two?" she suggested and was easily agreed by the others.

Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru (who was only forced) and an eager Naruto decided on 'Twilight' while Sakura, Tenten, Sasuke and Neji decided on 'Hancock'. They bought four buckets of popcorn. The three couples (Ino and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji and Hinata and Naruto) shared on the three buckets which leaves a bucket of popcorn for Sakura and Sasuke to share.

* * *

**-Hancock Movie-**

Sakura was trying to get a handful of popcorn when she felt a hand brushing her own. She looked at the bucket and saw a pale hand. She looked up and come eye to eye with Sasuke Uchiha. She quickly backed away her hand and returned her gaze towards the screen.

Sasuke was looking at Sakura's reaction. He could sense that Sakura uneasy. A smirk formed on his lips. He liked what he was seeing. Because of his big ego, he might not admit it but he has fallen for Sakura since the first time he laid eyes on her.

_**Sakura's POV:**_

I refocused my gaze at the screen. Suddenly I felt that someone is staring at me on my right. At first I thought it was just a weird feeling. I shrugged it off. The feeling of being watched did not end so I decided to look at my right.

It was a wrong move. As soon as I looked at my right, I was drowned into the deep onyx orbs. Green orbs crushed into the onyx ones. For awhile the two of us stayed at like that. Time seemed to stop. The movie lay forgotten. It was like there is only the two of us.

'What is this?' I asked myself when I finally realized what was happening. Thank god it was dark in here or else he would see my blushing face. I am sure that I am blushing right now; I can feel that my cheeks are burning. Again, I shifted my gaze towards the screen. 'What is this feeling?' I asked myself confused at my own actions.

_**End of POV**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sakura decided to play her violin outside her room for a change. She changed from casual clothes to her pajamas. It was already dark but she still tried to search for a beautiful place to play. Alas, she found a beautiful sakura tree. The moonlight falls on it like a spotlight.

'Perfect,' Sakura thought and started playing 'Moonlight Sonata'. Unknown to her a certain raven haired guy has just fallen asleep on the tree. She has woken him; he opened his eyes revealing the most beautiful onyx orbs. He looked down on the tree and saw Sakura playing. He closed his eyes again taking in the melody.

Again Sasuke open his eyes and decided to go down. He landed on his feet not even making a sound. He was like a cat. He sat down, again not making any sounds. "You are good," he commented which startled Sakura.

"Jesus, you frightened the hell outta me," she said as she saw him sitting down, relaxed.

"Sorry, please continue,"

Sakura was too shock to replay about Sasuke's gentleness so she just continued playing. Sakura played another two songs while Sasuke listened to her. When she finally finished she let out a sigh of relief. "That feels good! Thanks for listening, Sasuke-kun," she said as she gave him her angelic smile.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room," Sasuke offered as he stood up.

The two was silent while walking. Both are sharing a comfortable silence. When they finally reached Sakura's room they just stood there for a while. Nobody dared to move until Sakura stepped forward and faced him. "Well goodnight," Sakura said giving him a sweet smile.

"It's nothing. Goodnight," replied Sasuke as he turned around and started leaving.

Just then he felt something tugging his shirt. When he turn around he saw that Sakura was the one tugging it. "Thanks for tonight," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheeks then went quickly to her room. If she has stayed longer, she might see a smile from Sasuke.

* * *

_**End... Please Review! **_

_**Thanks for the people who has reviewed to my story! :))  
**_


	7. Chat Time

_**Chapter 7: Chat Time**_

Sakura decided to lock herself up and have some alone time just like what she does in America. Whenever she gets hungry she asks for room service. 'Once in a while it is good to do what I am used too,' she thought as she opens her Mac Book.

Earlier this morning she already informed Ino that she won't be joining the gang for today. Ino was arguing with her, telling her she should hang out with them. The two argued for a while until Sakura won. 'I swear that girl can be persistent,' Sakura said to herself as she laughs at the memory earlier. She checked her mail and was glad to see a mail from her brother. It says:

_Sakura,_

_How's my little sister? I miss you. Dad and mum just told me about your transfer when I arrived home from England. Oh, you know I met this amazing girl. She's a little bit like you. I think you will like her. Ne? I'll introduce you to her. *winks*. So, how's Japan? Is it beautiful? Come on; tell me about you stay there. I miss you, and remember you'll always be the number two girl in my heart. (The first one is mum of course.)_

_Love,_

_ Your brother _

_P.S. I am going to visit you anytime soon and I'll bring her with me if she agrees._

Sakura had a good laugh after reading her brother's mail. She misses him. The mail reminded her the time when her brother graduated college and decided to travel. She has cried a river of tear then. She even begged him to just stay but in the end she let him go. Deciding to reply she started writing:

_Onii-san, _

_I am fine, how about you? It has been a while. I am truly sorry for not having to write to you. I also miss you. *laughs*. Are you dating the girl? I am excited to meet her. Please do bring her when you come visit here. Japan's fine. It is truly beautiful here. I hope you are with me. How was England? _

_Love,_

_Your Sister_

_P.S. No way! I would love that. Can't wait for you to visit me._

Sakura decided to take a night bath to refresh herself before going to sleep. She changed into her night gown and combed her beautiful pink hair. She let it flow down as she climbed into bed.

She tossed and turned on her bed but in no luck she cannot sleep. Giving in she fetched for her Mac Book and started surfing the net. Finding it boring she opened her messenger and went directly to the chat room. Instantly a messenger box appeared, and it says 'Raven Avenger'.

**Raven Avenger:** I believe this is the first time I ever saw your name pop.

**Cherry Blossom:** This is the first time I ever entered a chat room before.

**Raven Avenger:** Amateur

**Cherry Blossom:** Jerk, what's with your attitude?

**Raven Avenger:** Hey, I am not a jerk.

**Cherry Blossom:** Well you act like one.

**Raven Avenger:** Tsk, I am only talking to you cause I don't have anyone to talk to

**Cherry Blossom:** *sigh* you kinda act like someone I know.

**Raven Avenger:** I don't care.

**Cherry Blossom:** Tsk, remind me why am I talking to you again?

**Raven Avenger: **Because nobody in school beside me who is online.

**Cherry Blossom: **Good point. What class are you in?

**Raven Avenger: **3-1, and don't bother asking who I am.

**Cherry Blossom: **Cool, I'm in 3-1 too. I guess we are classmates, huh?

**Raven Avenger: **Guess so.

**Cherry Blossom: **Hey, you're no fun!

**Raven Avenger: **Don't blame me. This is me.

**Cherry Blossom: **Tsk tsk. I am guessing you are a boy… D'yah have a girl friend?

**Raven Avenger: **don't have any.

**Cherry Blossom: **Thought so, your attitude sucks. I am guessing your attitude sucks more in personal.

**Raven Avenger:** don't care.

**Cherry Blossom:** *sigh* hey, wanna be chat friends, then when February comes we're ganna reveal our identities to each other. Is that I deal?

**Raven Avenger:** *shrugs* hn, it fine.

**Cherry Blossom:** thanks… hey, I'll chat with you tomorrow. *yawns* I am sleepy. G'night

**Raven Avenger:** G'night

_Cherry Blossom has signed out._

_Raven Avenger has signed out. _

_

* * *

_

_**End... Please Review... I am begging you!**_

_**ha ha... love you lots guys! xD  
**_


	8. Visitor

_**Chapter 8: Visitor**_

Ino, Tenten and Hinata were walking together talking. They were talking about a certain pink haired girl while the boys follow behind. They were talking about how Sakura seldom hang-out with them every weekend.

"You guys, what do you think about why Sakura-chan seldom hangs-out with us every weekend?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I don't know. How about we pay her a visit?" Ino suggested making the gang look at her, Naruto looking at her shocked at her suggested.

"Yeah, that will be fun. Let's plan it later after classes," Tenten said which was easily agreed by all of them.

* * *

The whole day, Sakura was unbelievably happy. She even let Sasuke's insults go easily which clearly disturbed the guy. She let's Ino yell at her or do whatever the girl likes to do to her.

When the final bell rang signaling for the end of class, Sakura happily skipped her way out of the class. She did not even wait for Ino or even bid goodbye to her friend. She just skipped her towards her room whistling.

Ino was really worried about her friend. She quickly made her way toward the meeting place. When she arrived everyone was already there except for Naruto. She gives Hinata a weird look that says 'Where the hell is Naruto?'

"He said he have some important business to attend to," Hinata answered with her quiet voice.

Ino sighed. "I think we should go to her now. She was acting strange in class and I am really worried about her," Ino said. "Who knows where her room is?" she asked and abruptly Sasuke's bored tone replied. "I do,"

The gang was now standing in front of Sakura's room. They knocked and when the door opened they were met by a pair of onyx orbs. "How may I help you?" he asked into a gentle tone. They guy have black hair and a handsome face.

The girls were so stunned by the guy standing in front of them while the boys made a snorting sound. The angelic voice of Sakura brought the girls back to reality. "Who was that?" Sakura asked. Instantly Ino, Tenten and Hinata snapped back to reality.

"Can we talk to Sakura-chan?" Tenten said after recovering. The guy stepped aside letting all of them enter the room. All of them except for the boys were amazed.

"Saku, your friends are here to visit you," the guy called for Sakura who quickly went out of her kitchen shocked. She looked at the guy and to the gang and vice-versa.

"We figured that we should give you a visit because we were all worried about you…" started Ino. "…but I think you are fine now," Sasuke finished as he gave her and the guy a glare as he excited the room leaving the others confused.

"Hey, I just saw teme…" Naruto started but was not able to finish when she entered the room. "Oh, what are they doing here?" he asked but was met by Ino's range.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Why didn't you told as that you were going here?" Ino shouted at Naruto. A chuckle was heard on the background. All of them shifted their gaze at the source of the chuckle. Naruto pouted when he saw who made the noise. "Now, Sai why are you laughing?" he asked.

This time Sai was not the only one who chuckled all of them did. Naruto was demanding for an answer on what they were all laughing about but in the end realize that it was him. The gang spends the time there hanging-out and talking to Sakura's brother.

"Sakura-chan, why didn't you told us that you are this rich. And that you have a handsome brother," Ino said which made Shikamaru snort and both the Sakura siblings laugh.

"Sorry, I was afraid that you all will treat me differently just like in my previous schools," she said. "BTW, my brother already has a girl friend" Sakura said which made Ino pout. "Besides you already have Shikamaru-kun" Sakura ended with a chuckle. All of them began to laugh at that. They all hand a good fun talk and games until it got dark and Sai needs to go back to where he was staying. (He just went in Japan for a family errand).

* * *

When everyone already leaved Sakura's room, the pink haired girl sighed. She took a quick bath and changed into her pajamas. Before going to bed she opened her messenger and checked if Raven Avenger was online and sure enough the guy was.

**Cherry Blossom: **Hey! How was your day?

**Raven Avenger: **Not fine, how about yours?

**Cherry Blossom: **It did not turn out as planned but it was kinda fun, but I did not have hang-out with the guy…

**Raven Avenger: **Ohh, I think the girl I was starting to fall already have a boy friend

**Cherry Blossom: **Eeh? Have you asked her?

**Raven Avenger: **not yet, but the guy was in her room when I went there.

**Cherry Blossom: ***sigh* maybe it was just a friend. I also had an experience like that

**Raven Avenger: **I hope so.

**Cherry Blossom: **that's the spirit!

**Raven Avenger: ** hey, what do you think I should do so that I could tell her what I feel for her?

**Cherry Blossom: **well, you're a guy so, go for it.

**Raven Avenger: **okay thanks! Bye, good night!

**Cherry Blossom:** you're welcome. Good night!

_Raven Avenger has signed-out._

_Cherry Blossom has signed-out._

_

* * *

_

_**Like it? Then please review! .... This is already the second to the last chapter....**_

_**End... ( I am going to end this story on the next chapter)  
**_


	9. Revelation

_**Hello there! This is the last chapter of this story. Sorry if this is too fast. I can't think of anything to write so I am ending it. **_

_**Hope y'all will like it! **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter 9: Revelation**_

It was already the twenty-fourth of December and poor Sakura was sick. When she woke up her head feels heavy and when she checked her temperature it was high. She took a bath hoping that it will go down but it did not.

'Dang, I should not have gone playing my violin last night when it was snowing and now I caught a fever,' she scolded herself. She brought out her phone and sent a text message to Ino. "I can't go to the mall today. I am caught a fever from last night,"

She threw her phone on her couch as she sat in front of her mirror and started drying her hair. Finished, she lay on her bed and started to drift into sleep.

Sasuke's POV

I am now standing in front of Sakura's room. Letting a sigh escape my lips I knock on her door. 'How did I end up here?' I asked myself as I wait for the door to be opened.

_Flashback—_

"_Hey guys! Who can take care of Sakura-chan?" asked a very worried Ino. I looked up from my food while the others excused themselves saying they already have something planned for the day. _

_I shifted my gaze back to my food as I listen to them figure a way for someone to watch for Sakura. For some reason, they all quieted down. I looked up and was met by six pair of eyes. By the look on their eyes I can see what they are planning. I prayed hoping that my hunch was wrong, but looks like luck was not on my side. _

"_Teme can take care of Sakura-chan while we are out," Naruto suggested which made me widen my eyes. All six pair of eyes looked at me hopefully while I glare at each of them._

_We all stayed like that for a while. I gave out a sigh as I give in on what they are planning. Besides I need to talk to Sakura. "Fine, I'll look after her," I mumbled which made them cheer. _

_End of Flashback_

I sighed as I waited for the door to be opened but it was not. I knocked for the second time but then no one answered the door. I checked out the door knob. To my shock it was open, so I entered without permission.

I saw Sakura lying on her bed. She looks like an angel while sleeping. I walked over to her and touched her forehead. She was burning hot. I walked over to her closet and looked for a towel. I wet it and placed it to her forehead.

I pulled a chair towards her bed so that I could easily look after her. Just then I heard her mumbling about something. Her angelic face become painful, it looks like she was having a nightmare. Then her right hand jerked up. "Don't leave me, Sasuke-kun," she said in a terrified voice which startled me.

I hold her hand as a thought come to my mind. She was dreaming of me. I looked at her. Her expression went back to a peaceful one as she continued to sleep. I am still holding her hand. Looking at her angelic face made me sleepy and the next thing I knew I was off to dream world.

End of POV

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling a little bit better. Using her left hand she removes the wet towel. 'I did not remember putting this,' she thought. Just then she felt a hand was holding her own. She looked at her right side and was shock to see Sasuke.

She sat up and looked at the peaceful face of Sasuke as he sleeps. "Thank you," she whispered as she planted a kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

Onyx eyes shut open when the raven haired guy felt warm lips kissing his forehead. He sat up straight and looked at Sakura who was blushing. "You okay now?" Sasuke asked concerned as he placed a hand on Sakura's forehead who just nods in reply.

Sasuke got up from his seat and went to Sakura's kitchen. "Hey, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she got up from her bed but was pushed back gently by Sasuke. "You should rest, I am going to make food," he said turning his back to the girl.

Sakura and Sasuke ate their lunch quietly. Finishing, Sakura mumbled a quiet 'thanks' to Sasuke who just replied with his usual 'Hn'. For a while the two kept quiet. Sakura was lying on her bed while Sasuke picked up a book from Sakura's shelf.

"Sasuke-kun, thanks for taking care of me but I can take care of myself," Sakura began as she sat up from her bed and looked at Sasuke. "Really, I am fine now. I am just a burden. You're taking care of me instead of having fun," Sakura said as tears started to fall from her eyes and the next thing she knew she was being embraced. "Don't do this. You're just making me hope," Sakura said in between sobs as she tried to push Sasuke.

"I am sorry but I love you," Sasuke began, "You know what, there's this girl I was chatting in the internet and she told me to go and tell the girl I am in love with that I love her," he said which made Sakura's eyes widen. "She said that instead of spending my Christmas alone I should spend it with her,"

"No way," Sakura whispered, "You're Raven Avenger?" Sakura asked this time completely breaking free from the hug.

"You're Cherry Blossom?" Sasuke asked in return.

Too shocked on what was happening the two of them remained silent for a while. 'I,' they said at the same time when they finally got their voices. At the same time both of them looked at each other. Onyx and emerald clashed. Again, they have lost their voices. They closed the distance between them and the next thing they knew they were kissing each other.

Because of the need of air they both broke the kiss unwillingly. "Sasuke-kun, I love you," Sakura said as she gave him the angelic smile which melted his ice heart. Again, Sasuke leaned down and kissed her. She felt his tongue touching her bottom lip. Opening her mouth shyly she let out a moan escape her lips. Their tongues danced with each other in perfect rhythm.

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked Sakura straight in her eyes. He gave her his rare smiles as he said the three magic words. "I love you".

* * *

_**End... At last! Hope you like this story! **_

_**Please Review and support my up coming fics... Thanks guys! **_

_**P.S. Flames are also accepted!  
**_


End file.
